Easy Mac and Movies
by guttergirl11
Summary: Ch. 3 is up every1 yay! I hope I got that spacing thing fixed so those of you who didn't want to read it cuz of the spacing I skiped lines! R/R please!
1. Easy Mac not only easy but fast 2

Easy Mac and Movies.  
  
"I can NOT believe this!" Sydney sobbed One thing you need to know about Syd here is that she loves Michael Vaughn with all her heart. But she's very sick of going crying to him every time she's down. "Sh.. It's going to be alright," Vaughn whispered. "No it's not it will never be again'' whaled Sydney in front of dozens of other CIA agents who were just walking by them and staring. "Please Vaughn get me out of here." "Alright.I'll take you home." The car ride to Sydney's house was long and quite. Since Sydney wanted to enjoy her time with Vaughn she put EVERYTHIG in the back of her mind. Both were beginning to worry about what would happen when they got to Sydney's house. "Well this is my place. Do you want to come in?" "I don't think I should what about Francie and Will?" "They're out visiting Francie's parents. They wont be back for at least three days, a week or two if they're having fun." "But what about SD-6 wont they." "Some surveillance is being updated." Interrupted Sydney. "Won't be back online until sometime next week." "Ooh.well then are you as hungry as I am?" "I thought you'd never ask. Let's see what Francie has in the kitchen." Sydney said heading into the kitchen with Vaughn following close behind her. "That's funny, Fran must have not gone shopping in a while the only dinner food we have is easy Mac and canned soup." "I'll have what ever you're having agent Bristow." Joked Vaughn. "Easy Mac it is then." Laughed Sydney. Lucky for the two CIA agents not only was Easy Mac easy but it was very fast! Bing. and a minute and a half later the Easy Mac was done. "Wow that was fast and easy," laughed Vaughn "So what do you want to do now?" asked Sydney. "Do you like that movie Gone With the Wind?" "I would watch the most boring movie on earth 10 times in a row as long as you're with me." Whispered Vaughn "Same here." Syd whispered back. The two were getting closer and closer.that is until the phone rang. But with out even checking who it was first Sydney picked up the phone and hung it up it one swift motion. Then Sydney kissed Vaughn but it was only a short peck on the lips. "What was that for?" asked Vaughn "It was a kiss... I mean a thank you.um for doing everything for me.and saving me" mumbled Sydney. For the first time in her life Sydney for some reason just couldn't express what she wanted to say. Lucky for her Vaughn did know what he was saying. "You call that a kiss?" And with that Vaughn grabbed Sydney and kissed her just as long as Rhett kissed Scarlett in Gone With the Wind. Only this was a kiss that had way more meaning and love. It wasn't staged it wasn't an act it was love and desperation and so many other things at the same time. When they broke apart both Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn were breathless. "Wow you're a good kisser Michael!" "Well if I knew that kissing you would make you call me by my first name I would have done it a long time ago! And you're not such a bad kisser either Sydney." "I think we better eat that Easy Mac before it gets cold and that movie is just about to start!" Sydney said after they laughing stopped." "Sounds good to me Syd.."  
  
**More to come if I get any good reviews. Please be nice this is my 1st fanfic!** 


	2. tomorrow is another day

Ch 2: tomorrow is another day  
  
"Well I think that Gone With the Wind is now one of my all time favorite movies.  
  
I know I'll think of you every time I watch it." Sydney said as she yawned.  
  
"Yeah same here" Vaughn said. "Not that I watch that movie a lot.." After that  
  
was said they both started laughing! After a while they finally both settled down believe  
  
it or not. "So now what?"  
  
" I don't know.I was thinking we could do something that involves us more."  
  
Sydney said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"I don't know Syd, a lot has happened tonight and I don't want to take advantage  
  
of you." Vaughn pointed out.  
  
"Yeah Michael I guess you're right." Sydney said "But remember no matter what  
  
happens tomorrow nigh a month from now a year from now I was always love you  
  
Michael Vaughn."  
  
"And I love you Sydney Bristow.with all my heart. Remember tomorrow is  
  
another day!" Vaughn said. With that the two fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
**I'm sorry that's short but I have a bad case of writers block! I'll continue if you guys want me to but otherwise I'll end it there! Thanks -guttergirl11** 


	3. something to call her own

Ch.3 Something to call her own  
  
Hey every1! This idea just popped in my head I hope you guys like it! I'll try my best to tie it in with the rest of the story! R/R please POV Point Of View! Lolololololol  
  
Summary: About a month later no it's Christmas time. And yes Sydney Bristow and Michael Vaughn stayed together and of course both of them were out hunting for gifts for each other.  
  
Sydney: POV  
  
"Francie I don't know if Michael would want another tie.. especially one with Tweedy bird on it" Sydney said as nicely as possible because she knew her friend was only trying to help.  
  
"Alright but it's the last one here.. You know what I'm so getting this for Will, snooze you loose Bristow." Francie joked.  
  
"Ooh my god three days until Christmas and I still have no idea what I am going to get Michael!"  
  
"I'm sure he's going through the same thing Hun." Francie reassured her.  
  
"Yeah I bet he is." Sydney agreed  
  
Little did they now it was quite the opposite for a very clever Michael Vaughn. Vaughn: POV  
  
I bet Sydney has no idea how easy it is to shop for. Knowing she has to be having a hard time because even his own mother has a problem buying gifts for him. He already had gotten Sydney 1 thing a necklace with matching earrings. But he knew that wasn't enough. So he desided that Sydney needed something to call her own. "DUH," Vaughn said out loud. "a dog!" But what kind of dog?! So Vaughn sat down at the food court to think of what kind of dog would be the best for Sydney. He thought of all the popular kinds of dogs a golden retriver.no to harry and Sydney has dark furnaiture. A pug dog too small.A lab! Yes of course a black one! Friendly smart protective! Perfect. so Michael headed down to the pet shop but made a short stop on the way. Sydney's POV After a long day of Christmas shopping only Michael was left on her Christmas list. I know what I'll get him! Duh... Fade to black  
  
Well sorry for jumping around like that! R/R please! 


End file.
